


A (Not) Hairy Situation

by ainebegonia



Series: Pregnant Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Bald Sam, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, No violence to refrigerators, Possibly overreacting Cas, Sam In Trouble, Sam doesn't know what he did, Sam's lovely locks will not appear, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainebegonia/pseuds/ainebegonia
Summary: Sam has nothing to run his fingers through. Can he get Cas to fix it? Will Dean even show up? (Probably, he is on the character list)





	

Sam Winchester was very frustrated and when he gets frustrated, he runs his fingers through his hair, which he would do now, if he had any hair, but he didn't currently have any hair and that was a major part of his frustration. 

“Cas,” he nearly growled, trying to keep from yelling at the pregnant angel who had parted him from his lovely locks. He did not want to upset the angel further and lose another vital body part. “Please, can I have my hair back? I am truly sorry and I will never do it again.”

Cas looked at Sam the way Dean looked at the vegetables listed on a diner menu, somehow showing both anger and disinterest. “And tell me, Samuel, for what exactly are you sorry and what will you never do again?”

Now Sam knew he was screwed. Cas didn't tell him why he zapped him bald this morning. He had just stomped into Sam’s room, told Sam “that is not acceptable,” poofed all of Sam’s majestic mane to parts unknown and waddled out muttering about Dean, chocolate syrup, and yoga pants.

“Um,” was the most intelligent reply Sam could find. He reasoned that his brain must be cold being deprived of its glorious and luxurious blanket of beautiful hair.

“Very eloquent,” Cas snarked and looked as if he were about to say something more when Dean entered the room and he pretty much forgot Sam existed.

“Hey guys, what's new?” Dean asked without bothering to look at Sam. His eyes had met Cas’ as he approached them, so there would be a few minutes of eye sex before he’d remember Sam existed. 

“Dean,” Sam valiantly tried to get his brother's attention. 

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean answered, not looking at his brother, but continuing the third most uncomfortably erotic staring contest Sam had ever had the misfortune to witness (the second was also between his brother and the angel, but the first was between his brother and a freshly baked apple pie).

Sam took a calming breath or what should have been a calming breath, but couldn't be because he couldn't let his fingers gently flow through his cascading brown silken locks. Because they weren't there. Because Cas took them away. And he didn't even know why. 

Sam tried his most pitiful voice, pulled out his puppy dog eyes, hoping they’d somehow bleed into his plea, “Dean.”

This time Dean looked at him. And he looked at him. Then he looked at Cas. And then back at him. And he burst into laughter. He laughed so hard, he had to hold on to Cas to keep upright. What seemed to be hours later, Dean stopped laughing and Sam, once again, tried to appeal to his brother.

“Dean, Cas made me bald. I apologized, but he won't give me my hair back.” Sam complained to his brother while trying to signal that he had no clue what he done to get the maximum Samson treatment. Dean seemed to consider this. 

“Cas, why is Sammy bald?” Dean asked gently. Sam silently thanked Chuck for his brother's ability to understand everything he didn't say.

Cas glowered at Sam, “Samuel did a bad thing, Dean, he did a very bad thing. So I punished him.” Cas nodded to himself and then looked to Dean for his approval which Dean, not wanting to lose any of his favorite body parts, readily gave.

Dean took the cautious approach. “You did the right thing, Cas, but what exactly did Sammy do?” 

Cas started to tear up, “Dean, it was horrible, just so awful. Sam...Sam..he..he called you fat, Dean” Cas was now clinging to Dean and openly weeping.

Dean glared at Sam and sealed his doom, “Leave him bald.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sam does get his hair back, but only after apologizing to Dean many, many times and buying three crave cases of White Castle burgers for Cas along with two whole apple pies for Dean. Cas swears that he gives Sam back his original hair, but Sam can never get it to sit exactly how he wants agains.


End file.
